Intro to Political Science
Plot End tag Recurring themes Continuity: *'Callback: '''Jeff said in an earlier episode he quit playing the guitar when he was 23. He was 19 when he made the audition tape. *'That just happened': **Pierce has returned from rehab following an overdose in "Early 21st Century Romanticism" plus his hospitalization in "Intermediate Documentary Filmmaking". **Jeff states to Annie that he hid in the storage room because it was recently established that as a hiding place the men's room doesn't work. This is a reference to their restroom conversation in "Asian Population Studies". *'Returning students': Garrett, Star-Burns, Leonard, Pavel, and Magnitude return in this episode. *'First appearance': Vicki makes her debut in this episode. *'Googly eyes': **Jeff and Annie share another moment that is interrupted by Pierce. **Abed and Agent Vohlers, in their own stoic way, have an emotional moment when they realize they won't see each other anymore. *'Middle Eastern Magic 8 Ball': The news scroll at the bottom of the screen during Troy and Abed's election coverage hints at future plot points: **'"No paintball this spring" claims Dean.' and '''Dean suggests end of year picnic, implies "western theme".' Greendale does play paintball again but the Dean tries, unsuccessfully, to tone it down. **'Reports continue of mysterious "air vent monster".' Explained in Cooperative Calligraphy. *'Previously': The news scroll references several previous episodes: **'Chicken fingers shortage continues.' **'Professor Slater still missing.' She hasn't been in an episode since the Season One finale. **'Dr. Ian Duncan quits drinking again.' He went sober in Asian Population Studies but fell off the wagon by Early 21st Century Romanticism. **BNL shows up in Pierce's election profile. The group's obsession with the band was briefly explored in Early 21st Century Romanticism. *'A nice gesture': Troy and Abed do their signature handshake when they learn they both voted for "South Park". *'Discontinuity': **It's never revealed how Annie learned about Jeff's "Real World" audition or where she obtained a tape of it. ** When the winner is revealed, Dean Pelton angrily says that this type of thing happened 10 years ago which is why they abolished student government. However, the Community webisode series "The 5 As" contradicts this. It aired prior to the Pilot episode to promote the shows debut and a student called Brody Leitz is introduced as being the class president of Greendale who is shown presiding over a campus student government. ** Annie is listed as being 19 in this episode. Previously she stated that she was born in December 1990 which would make her age in February 2011 in which this episode is set 20. Running gags: *'Raging against the machine': Britta goes off about the illusion of democracy but is mercifully interrupted by Jeff. She later interrupts the nomination process to spew more anti-government rhetoric. *'Nice outfit': Dean Pelton dresses up in his sister's Uncle Sam outfit. *'Rhyme time': Jeff says, "Bring it on, Ponce de León!" Annie responds, "I'm gonna Greg Muldunna!" *'Come sail away': Troy tears up when he finds out that Abed has his own side adventures. Pop culture references: *'Shout out': **Pierce tells an off color story about Tom Sizemore. **Dean Pelton tells the group that Vice President Joe Biden will visit the Greendale campus. **Pierce's election profile says that he followed The Barenaked Ladies on tour over the summer. *'TV Guide': **''South Park'' wins the election for student body president. **Annie plays Jeff's audition tape for The Real World. Meta references: *'Parody': This episode mocks politics, particularly the election process which often becomes less about the important issues and more about trivial matters. *'Use your allusion': Jeff does a George Michaels impression singing a reworded version of the British singers hit song "Faith". *'Up against the wall': After welcoming Pierce back from rehab, the group awkwardly prepares to study when they are mercifully interrupted by Dean Pelton. Their reluctance to actually study pokes fun at the fact that the study group is rarely seen studying and is frequently interrupted, usually by the Dean. *Jeff is auditioning for "The Real World: Seattle". In real life, actor Joel McCale is from Seattle. Gallery Promotional photos 2X17 Promo pic6.jpg 2X17 Promo pic5.jpg 2X17 Promo pic4.jpg 2X17 Promo pic3.jpg 2X17 Promo pic2.jpg 2X17 Promo pic1.jpg Quotes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Community Episodes